Once Upon A Time In Storybrooke
by Oncerobsession
Summary: 14 year old Rose (spin off of Emma) is taken to a strange town by her brother August only to find out that her whole life is about to change and it all starts on her birthday.
1. The beginning of the adventure

**In a reality in which: **

**Snow and Charmings daughter is named Rose.**

** August never left. **

**the Savior has to break the curse at the age of fourteen.**

**Hope you like it:**

Chapter 1

For almost 14 years I have been in the foster care system. I've been with 12 families so far, all of them were cruel and brutal. I'm Rose, my brother August and I were found on the highway. At the time he was seven and me an hour old. I don't know why we're found there or why our parents gave us up. For some reason August had never told me who our parents were or why they left us. When I ask him he scolds me and tells me not to talk about it. Although his voice is stern I know he wants to cry to but he holds himself together for my sake.

I made my way down the hallway with my suitcase that had all of my things in it, for some reason August wanted me to bring everything I had with me. In my other hand I carried my tote bag with all my art supply and notebook. I couldn't wait to spend my fourteenth birthday with August. My brother stood outside of his car as I made my way over to him.

"August" I exclaimed. I ran into my brothers arms excitedly.

"Hey sis" August said taking me into his embrace. He than took my suitcase and threw it into the trunk. "Hop in sis" my brother said getting in the car.

"Were are we going?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"It's a surprise" August stated with an evil grin.

"Why?" I asked

"Sometimes you ask too many questions rose" he mumbled jokingly.

Knowing that it would be a long boring ride I got out my notebook and colored pencils out. I love to draw and people have always told me I am a really good artist. I usually draw what I have seen before or things that I think are pretty or strange. But Sometimes I draw strange things, I have drawn a few faces that I don't know of and I have drawn things I have never imagined seeing. There is one random picture I love and will always cherish though the picture is two adults looking straight both with tears in there eyes one is a women in white dress laying on a bed the other a man with a fluffy royal like shirt leaning next to her. Sometimes I like to imagine that those are my parents looking at me but I just assume it's just something in the back of my head.

I stared out the window looking for inspiration but nothing seemed to inspire me, so I started to randomly draw. It was as though my pencil moving but my brain wasn't. I did not know what I was drawing but I just kept moving my hand. When I was finally finished the drawing brought a smile to my heart. It was a small boy looking at me with kind but worried eyes he had his head facing down but behind him there was a whole forest. I imagine it is August carrying me to the highway we were found at.

"Okay so I have been playing this out in my head for the last hour and I decided that I would just tell you this no matter what your reaction is." August stated breaking the silence.

"Okay" I said confused "What is it?"

"Well, I am not your real brother" August said not daring to look at me. "I mean my Father was good friends with your parents but we aren't actually related"

"What? And why are you telling this to me now?" I asked confused.

"Well I wanted you to trust me so when I would have to bring you where we're going I would be doing what your parents and my father want me to do"

"What? August you aren't making any sense. Where are we going and what do my parents want you to do?" I asked with mixed emotions.

"Do you remember when I Ieft for a little while?" Asked August.

"Ya" I answered. After August turned eighteen he disappeared for around four months, he had told me he just needed to concentrate on himself for a while and that he would come back for me.

"Well when I left I went to a small town called Storybrooke and that is we're I am taking you. It is a place were you can get away from the whole foster care system and relax and get to know yourself." August said. "Your parents always wanted the best for you and they risked there lives for you. The least you can do is give your self a break and live the life they gave you."

I had a million questions going through my head. Why haven't I herd about this before? Why are you just bringing me hear now? but all that came out from my lips was a small sigh. I felt as though I couldn't speak with what August just told me so I folded up the picture of the young boy and held it tight in my grip, rested my head down on the window and tried to comprehend what I had herd.

**Sorry for the short chapter if I do continue this all chapters will probably be kinda short because I suck at writing long chapters.**

**All reviews welcome I love feed back please tell me if you would like me to post more! **


	2. Arriving In Storybrooke

Chapter 2

I looked out of the car window, my eyes landed on bright words. 'Welcome to Storybrooke'.

"Welcome to Storybrooke Rosie" August said smiling at me.

"Yay" I said sarcastically.

He smirks. "hope you like the small motel where staying at" he turns the car and pulls into a cute little motel.

The motel read 'granny's bed and breakfast'. We got out of the car and made our way inside. "May I help you" said a nice but old woman. Her crinkles tightened as she smiled brightly "August, so nice to see you again" she says. She looks over at me. "and this must be the talented rose" she shakes my hand. I smile cautiously observing her.

"In the flesh" August says laughing. The woman looks over at me again.

"Well hi there Rose I am Granny, now would you like one or two rooms" asked granny

"two would be lovely and only for a couple of days" August replied

"okay then your rooms are just upstairs to the left" She said handing us both keys. We start to walk and she waves cheerfully. I smile at her.

I went up stairs as august got the suit cases from the car. I had no idea what we were doing here, August wasn't giving me any explanations it didn't make any sense. Why does August have to be so mysterious and difficult to read. "I only adopted you so you can have freedom from all those cruel families" August's voice was suddenly behind me.

"Hey sis" August said as he walked into the room putting my suitcase on the bed. I wasn't sure how to respond or even if I should, it was strange to think that this man that has practically raised me insent even related to me. August looked up at me knowing I didn't answer back, he stood in front of me staring into my eyes.

"Look I know that it is awkward that you know I am not your 'actual' brother" August started as he put his hands on my shoulder. "but we still know each other better than we know ourselves and we can't let this come between us. So can you please forgive and we can go back to being siblings again?"

I smiled at August as he stared down at me. I wanted to answer but I didn't know what to say so I wrapped my arms around him and embraced him into a hug. He knew what it meant to he took it to his heart.

"Wanna go eat? I am starving" August asked.

"Yes, I need something to eat" I laughed as we walked out of the room and over to Grannies Dinner arm in arm.

"Can I have hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon and a grilled cheese sandwich" I said to the waiter just after August ordered.

"So now that we're here I have some questions" I said sipping the hot chocolate that had been placed in front of me.

"Ok shoot" August said looking at me.

"Okay so, how long are we staying here?" I asked

"Well I am staying here for two days" August answered.

"And me?" I asked confused

"Oh you, you are staying here while I go away for a few months" August stated as if it were no big deal.

"What? A few Months? I am staying her for who knows how long, by myself?" I asked getting confused and a little concerned with what August was thinking.

"Ya, but you wont be alone. Your going to be staying with my friend Mary Margaret while I am gone." August stated as if I should have known that.

"So your going to leave me here with someone I barely know so you can go disappear again?" I asked, hoping that this was a sick joke.

"Rose your gonna have to trust me on this one it's better for you here than a foster home and a lot safer than going with me. It is really for your own good." August said with a little bit of fear in his voice, like I was going to fight back.

"Okay" I sighed, looking down at my chocolate. I herd a relieved sigh from across the table. "But this friend that's looking after me better be nicer."

"Yes she is very nice and I have a feeling that you two are going to get along quiet well" August said smiling. "Oh that reminds me, there is something that your parents wanted you to have today." He took a brown leather book out of his bag.

"Really, what is it?" I asked with some excitement, August handed me the book, the cover read 'Once Upon A Time'. I carefully flipped through the pages of the book lightly, afraid that the book was to delicate for any rough care. It was beautiful, the book was filled with amazing art of... Fairy tales.

"Fairytales?" I asked August "Why would my parents want me to have a fairytale book for my fourteenth birthday?"

"I am not sure, maybe you'll just have to read it to find out" August said with an evil smirk on his face.

It didn't make sense and August defiantly isn't helping. I carefully closed it and pushed it aside as food was set in front of me making my insides stir with hunger. My parents gave me this for some reason and I was going to find out why.

**Hope You Liked it! **

**Thank you to the people who are following or favorites**

**Please leave any reviews you have for me **

**Next Chapter will be posted on Friday **


	3. The Book

Chapter 3

Too soon nightfall came over the sleepy town. I was forced into my bedroom with no answered questions.

"I am going to sleep now, rose" August yawned as he walked into my hotel room. He didn't seem tired, it actually sounded like he was faking an over dramatic yawn but I dismissed the thought.

"Can I ask you just a few questions about my parents?" My voice was timid and nervous but still stern enough for August to tell that I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Sure anything" he sighed as he fell into my bed like a dramatic teenage girl.

"Are they... Alive?" I asked a little hesitant not knowing if I wanted to know the answer or not.

"Yes" August said as I sighed. "They are both alive, though you father is in a deep coma."

"What about my Mom is she poor? Does she have an illness or something?" I asked not wanting to process what happens to my father.

"No, Why?" August asked as he sat up to look at me.

"Than why did they leave me? Why did they give me to you? Why did they abandon me?" I asked all of my questions shooting out of me.

August stood up and walked over to me putting his hands on my shoulders "Listen to me" August said wiping away the tears running down my face "Your parents didn't abandon they didn't just give you away. Both your parents loved you so much they gave there lives for your protection and they defiantly wanted, so much that they'd scream for you when giving you up. Your parents love you, remember that"

More tears started to rush down my face as I started to sob. August held me close telling me that is was all going to be okay. For all my life I assumed the worst I could think of, that my parents were dead or that they didn't want me. This was a lot worse. My parents loved me.

After I calmed down August Sat me down on the bed and started to walk out."Wait one more question" I said.

August stopped at the doorway "Ya?" He said

"Why did my parents give me this book on my 14th birthday when it is just filled with fairytales?" I asked as I picked up the book August gave to me.

"read the book and you will know, you might even remember" answered August.

I opened my mouth to speak. "Goodnight!" August smiled closing the door.

I opened the book to the first page "Once upon a time in the enchanted forest..." I read to myself not knowing where it was going I kept reading "... The wardrobe was almost ready but it was too late snow white had already gone into labor snow white screamed in pain as doc delivered the baby only minutes before the curse hit the baby was born. She was than wrapped into a white hand stitched blanket with the name rose sewn in purple." My heart skipped. Why was my name in a fairytale book?

"Snow held the baby smiling at the girl that she could call her daughter the baby that she was supposed to stay with. She had whispered she is beautiful into charmings ear when admiring what her and her husband had created. Tears started to rush down Snows face when she realized that the next time she'd see her is in fourteen years. For a few more memorable seconds she held her daughter memorizing her face hoping to never forget it. Then Snow told her husband to take the baby to the wardrobe hoping that in 14 years time she would see her baby again and she would save them. Charming then took his baby than kissed his wife and than his daughter on her forehead and ran out with his sword in front of him" Tears wet the page as they fell from my eyes, the story getting more emotional and it only got worst from there.

"The prince fought his way through the evil queens guards as snow white screamed in the pain of giving up her baby from a far away room. With the baby in one arm and a sword in the other charming hesitated letting one of the guards slit his arm, he quickly fought back but he still started to bleed leaving two drops of her father's blood on her forehead. The new Father ran throughout he halls fighting off the guards that were sent after him. Running towards the room the two parents were going to call a nursery. Charming placed his daughter into the wooden newly carved wardrobe that was to transport his baby away from him. he gave her one last kiss and closed the wardrobe just in time."

"The guard behind charming didn't hesitate and stabbed him right in the middle of stomach with a sword. The guards opened the wardrobe but the baby had gotten away, once charming saw his child was safe he slowly drifted off. Snow white ran into the room seeing her husband on the floor still bleeding she kissed him thinking true love would awaken him... but it didn't, he was dead. Regina had came into the room with snow white sobbing over her husband as a guard informed her that the child was nowhere to be found. Snow knew her husband had gotten their daughter out of the enchanted forest safely. The evil queen saw charming on the floor and grinned 'don't worry you won't remember or even love him where we are going' she said. 'Were are we going' Snow asked. 'Somewhere horrible' The windows cracked and the twister of darkness took them in. Out of the Enchanted forest far from there land and out of there world."

My heart was pounding and my eyes widened. My hand went over the page 'COME BACK' a voice in my head screamed. My tears stained the page as sobs racked through my mouth. My body shook violently as I tucked in my knees trying to erase the horrible images from my mind.

**Hope you liked it **

**Please leave any reviews you have I love getting feedback from you guys **

**Deadline for next update will be Thursday **


	4. My Real Mom

Chapter 4

"Wake up rose!" My brother voice ripped me out of sleep and I groaned the sunlight hurting my eyes. "It is 8:30 I am going to Grannies get dressed and meet me over there"

I tore the covers of my bed I felt tired and confused.

I walked into the bathroom, seeing all the tears I sheded. I washed off the dried tears from my face and tried to wake myself up.

I slipped into my jeans and threw on the first shirt I saw while I quickly put my up my hair. Once I managed to stumble into Grannies I slide into the opposite side of the booth my brother was in. August already ordered for me and my oatmeal and orange juice were sitting in front of me.

"Did you get to read the book?" August says as I sit catching me off guard.

"yes" I looked at him.

"Well" August said dragging it out hinting for me to explain.

"The book was amazing, but I felt like emotionally attached to it. I started crying...is that unusual?" I say concern in my voice.

"No not at all it just means you are remembering it is a good thing" August murmured.

At his words my mind immediately spun with questions. "What-?" I started

"Mary Margaret!" August yelled to strangely familiar women "sit with us!"

I look back to see her, our eyes locked and the world froze. Images from the book and Flashes of memories I didn't know where mine lite up in my head. After a minute the memories clicked and the image finally became clear... The woman from the book, snow white... the woman standing in front of me she is my mother.

"You must be rose." Said the women's voice snapping me back to reality.

"Yup" I force a smile even though my heart is slowly breaking.

"This is Mary Margaret she is going to watch you after I leave tomorrow" August informed me as he got up so the women could sit next to him.

"Ya, I'm Mary Margaret" she introduces reaching out her hand.

"Rose as you already know" I said shyly holding my hand out for her to shake, we awkwardly shook hands. I started to drink my orange juice as she ordered.

"I will just have hot chocolate with cinnamon on top, thanks ruby" she said to the waitress It took all the power in me to not spit out my drink.

This woman is my mother. But where did she come from? How did we get separated? Why wasn't she always with me? Does she even know who I am? My heart finally shattered at my last thought. Tears ran down my face as I looked down not wanting her to see.

"What is wrong?" Mary Margaret asked me

"I think she is just tired" hesitated August knowing what I was crying about.

"No August I really think there is something wrong" said Mary Margaret putting her hands on mine, I started sobbing even more.

"We should probably go" August exclaimed getting out of the booth "well we will see you tomorrow, bye" said August basically dragging me out of the booth.

"Okay, bye" Mary Margaret said in confusion.

I ran to the hotel. I heard August behind me but I didn't care. I ran upstairs slamming my door. Sobs violently racked my body as animal noises came from my mouth.

"Rose, rose I am coming in" said August opening the door he sat next to me and rubbed my back trying to sooth me, it didn't work. "Do you want to talk rose?" August said in the sweetest tone possible. I turned around and sat up

I didn't want to talk but I knew he wouldn't leave untill I asked him about it. "So she... Mary Margaret is my m..mom" I sobbed out

"Yes, but she doesn't remember who she is, she has a fake life that is blocking her old memories just like everyone else here" answered August

"than everything in the book is true ?" I asked

"yes, every fairytale and fantasy in that book really happened and almost everyone in that book is here including me" August said trying to wipe away the tears in my eyes.

"so then who are you" I asked.

"I am Pinocchio I was sent here with you to protect you until you turned 14, and that is what I have done and now it is up to you to break the curse" explained August.

"but how do I break it?" I asked letting the Pinocchio thing slip over my head.

"You have to find out yourself" August said as he got up from the bed. "Now I can tell that you want to be alone so I will leave you and today you can walk around and get to know the town. Just call me if you need anything or something is wrong." Explained August as he stepped out the doorway.

I can't believe my own mom doesn't remember me. MY REAL MOM. I feel back onto my bed and started crying more "why me why?" I screamed into my pillow.

**Hope You Liked It!**

**Thank you to everyone who follows favorites and views my stories **

**Good Reviews and lots of Follows make me write **

**I am going to start taking requests I will write at least one, one shot that has been requested each week from anyone as long as you aren't a guest It can be any ship any scenario and any rating with any other details that you may want. If you would like to make a request PM me or write it in the reviews for one of my stories.**


	5. The necklace in Rumples Shop

Chapter 6

I was in a new town, meaning once again I get a 'new start' as August always told me. This time it wasn't only a new start it was going to be a new beginning with a my real parents. All I had to do was break a curse, it can't be that hard. Can it?

I wondered around the new town trying to get to know it. I was also looking for my quiet place. Whenever I moved to a new town, which was very often I always found a nice quiet spot were it was only me my thoughts and my drawings. It is basically a place were I can always go to be alone.

I walked past the small shops that were in the center of town. Nothing was that interesting just a bakery, pharmacy and a few little shops it was a typical town. There was one store that caught my eye with something inside that stuck out to me. 'Mr. Golds pawn shop' read the sign on top. The shining object inside made me eager to go inside.

I walked into the small shop as a faint bell rang throughout the room. I walked over near the window to find the object that caught my attention. I held one of the small blue glass unicorns from the hanging mobile. For some reason it seemed so familiar like I had seen it before.

"Lovely isn't it?" A man said as he walked out of the back room.

"Yes it's beautiful" I said turning around to look at him.

"Well your parents wanted only the best for you, rose" The man said propping himself behind the counter.

"Wha- How do you know? Who are you?" I asked confused walking over to him.

"I am rumplestilskin" he said with strange hand gesture. "Or Mr. Gold in this land"

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"Well I know everything dearie it isn't easy to slip something past me" rumple said.

"And you know know who my parents are?" I asked placing my hands on the counter.

"Of course, Snow White and Prince Charming" he said "Which makes you the product of true love"

"What?" I asked.

"Your the product of the most powerful magic of all, true love it's what makes you so powerful and its why you will be able to break the curse." He said as he started to get a few boxes out.

"The curse? You know about it? Do you know how I can break it?" I asked.

"You have to figure it out by yourself, but I do have something for you" he said pulling out a long string with small bottle on it. "This necklace has pixie dust that can protect you from anyone who tries to stop you"

He gestured me to turn around to put the necklace on. "You can't l loose this so always keep it around your neck if danger is near you it will glow if your in danger it will help you" He said.

"Thank you" I said turning back around.

"Who brought you here?" Rumple asked putting the boxes down.

"Aug... Pinocchio" I stuttered.

Rumple nodded as I'd he knew that already. "Well I have work to do so you better get going. Just remember to stay away from Regina at all cost we'd rather not let her know your here untill the curse is broken." He said.

I nodded and slowly made my way out of the shop taking another glance at the mobile. I walked across the street looking at my new necklace. It seemed as though it was starting to shine, where is the danger? I looked up to see it in front of me walking my way. I quickly turned a corner and covered my face so Regina wouldn't see my face even if she saw me.

Regina made her way quickly past my oblivious to the fact that her worst enemy was right next to her. I kept walking down the street untill I got to grannies. I ordered a chocolate and sat in the last booth. Once I got myself situated I got out my notepad and the book my parents got me.

Everyone here is in this book so I have some investing to do. I sipped at my hot chocolate that had been placed in front of me. Ok so I'll start out with the ones I know for sure. I started to write,

August - Pinocchio

Mr. Gold - Rumplestilskin

Mary Margaret - Snow White - Mom

Dad - Prince Charming

Regina - Evil Queen

Well this is gonna be hard I looked up around me and

wrote down another

Granny - Granny

I let out a little chuckle and looked around again. The waitress had to be Little Red, Mary Margaret called her Ruby this morning.

Ruby - Red

I looked up again to see my mom standing in front of me.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked

"Go ahead" I said looking up at my mom.

She sat down and placed her purse next to her. I still couldn't believe she was sitting with me. The women I've dreamed about for all my life was her sitting across from me. She was sitting across the table to her daughter she doesn't know she has. I was going to live with my mom. I smiled at her witch gained me a smile back.

"I am sorry about before" I said "Its just that August had just told me last night that he was leaving and when I saw you it just proved he was telling the truth."

"Aww it's okay" she said putting her hand on mine. I wanted to walk over to her sit next and just hug her.

"So are you ready for me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yup" she said "I just finished cleaning out your room so it has a bunch of room for all your stuff."

"Awesome" I said.

Ruby than came over to the table and placed two trays of coffee in front off us. "The hospital made me go on coffee run today" she chuckled.

"Hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah I volunteer at the hospital a few days each week." Mary Margaret said

"Really? What do you do there?" I asked.

"Well right now I am helping a patient that was in a coma for a really long time that I helped save he is a complete John Doe and he has amnesia so I am the one mostly in charge of helping him untill he can be released." She said.

He was in a coma for a really long time. She saved him. It's my dad, he wasn't in a coma. He is okay and alive. Mary Margaret got up and picked up the coffee.

"Well I gotta go but I will see you tomorrow morning" Mary Margaret said as she left grannies.

I was so happy both my parents are well and alive. They are also together, coincidence I think not. This was definitely one less thing to worry about now. I got out my drawing pad I started to draw another picture of my parents together and happy.

That night I was exhausted but I finally found my quiet spot. There is a huge patch of woods behind the hospital that has curved trees and a great view of the rest of time it's quiet and has a lot of inspiration. I played out all the pictures I drew today a lot were just of the shops but some of them I wasn't even able to place there was a picture of a very small house place that looked like a tomb room and another picture of a pastry? They were both pictures I drew with my heart not my eyes so they must mean something.

There was than a knock on the door followed by August walking in. "Hey Rosie" August said walking over to my bed.

"Hey" I said sorting out the drawing.

"What's all this?" August asked picking up a drawing of grannies.

"Just some of my drawings" I said.

"I forgot how good of a drawer you are" he said. I smiled at him. "Anything interesting happen today?" He asked.

"Well" I said getting my necklace out from under my shirt. "I got this necklace from Mr. Gold"

August looked at the necklace and than back at me. "Did you make a deal with him?" August asked.

"No, he just said that this would protect me if anyone tries to stop me from breaking the curse" I said.

"Okay" he said calming down.

"I also talked to my mo... Mary Margaret again." I said

"Oh really? What did you guys talk about?" August asked.

"Actually... my dad" I said starting to pile up my drawings.

"What?" August asked.

"Well she was talking about working at the hospital and she told me about a John Doe she's been watching since he just came out of a long coma." I said putting the drawings back into my bag.

"Wow that was easy finding him." He said not knowing what my reaction was.

"Yup, but I am not going anywhere near him untill the curse breaks I am not risking my heart breaking again." I said putting my bag on the floor.

August looked down at his watch an yawned. "You need to get to sleep, big day tomorrow" He said walking out.

"Goodnight" I said as he shut off the light.

_Tomorrow definitely is going to be a big day _

_**Hope you guys liked it!**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated**_

_**Thanks people who bothered to follow favorite and read**_

_**Good reviews and lots of follows make me write**_

_**Check out my other popular fanfic 'What to expect when you almost adopt your enemies child'**_

_**I am taking one shot requests for any ship, scenario and rating just PM me what you want **_

_**Follow me on Tumblr: warriorprincess715**_

_**Follow me on Instagram: oncer_obsession**_


End file.
